


[podfic] I Change Shapes

by Kess



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: Will finds Hannibal in a strange state.





	

**Author's Note:**

****

 

**Fic:** [I Change Shapes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326664) by[t_pock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_pock/pseuds/t_pock)

**Reader:** Kess

**Cover Artist:** Kess

**Fandom:** Hannibal

**Ship:**  Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter

**Rating:**  Explicit

**Warnings:** feral Hannibal, dubious consent, rough sex

**Reader's Notes:**  I recorded this a while back, on the in built mic on my laptop while I was away from home. Despite the sound quality not being nearly as crisp as I usually like it, this podfic turned out well.  
  
the music used is 'Black Mambo' by Glass Animals

 

as always, right click to stream, right click and save as to download!

[here's the mp3](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hannibal/%5bhannibal%5d%20i%20change%20shapes.mp3) [102MB | 01:50:58]


End file.
